When the packet data service in a wireless communications system is active, resources in the infrastructure, e.g., base station transceiver subsystem (BTS), base station controller (BSC), packet control function (PCF), and the radio link are actively assigned to the participating communication devices. After a period of inactivity in a communication device, the corresponding traffic channel may transition to a dormant packet data session to conserve system capacity, reduce service cost, and save battery life. However, the act of transitioning the dormant packet data session back to an active packet data session is accompanied by a considerable delay in the system response.
There is a need, therefore, for mechanisms to efficiently exchange information with a dormant communication device.